Zofia's Call
Zofia's Call ' ("'To Zofia!" in the Japanese version) is Act 1 of Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. The act's overall goal is to reach Zofia Castle while fighting against brigands and the Zofian army, and also joining the Deliverance, a resistance group opposing the tyrannical rule of Desaix. The player must also do battle with Terrors, undead monsters first encountered inside the Deliverance Hideout that will be frequent opponents for the duration of the game. The act begins at Ram Village and ends at Zofia Castle. Other locations of note include the Thieves' Shrine, the Southern Outpost, and the Deliverance Hideout. Recruitment *Alm - Automatically from the Start *Lukas - Talk at Ram Village (required) *Gray - Talk at Ram Village (required) *Tobin - Talk at Ram Village (required in Echoes) *Kliff - Talk at Ram Village *Faye - (Echoes only) Talk at Ram Village *Silque - Rescue her from the Thieves' Shrine *Clair - Rescue her from the Southern Outpost (required in Echoes) *Clive - Talk at the Deliverance Hideout (only if Clair is rescued in Gaiden, required in Echoes) *Forsyth - Talk at the Deliverance Hideout (only if Clair is rescued in Gaiden) *Python - Talk at the Deliverance Hideout after recruiting Clive Strategy Most of the early battles of the chapter are pretty simple. The first fight that can really pose trouble is in Ram Valley - mainly due to Leather Shield wielding Mercenary. As such it's a good idea to promote at least one of the villagers to a Mage to bypass the mercenary's high defence. The Southern Outpost introduces indoor battles, which are usually reliant on RNG thanks to +20 evasion given by indoor Tile terrain. Combined with generally sturdy Soldiers as well as a Steel Bow using Archer who very much enjoys spending most of his time on a healing tile, this battle promises to be a long (if not too difficult) one. The battle at Zofia Castle has 2 bosses - a Baron Desaix who not only is much more powerful than anything else up to that point, he also carries a Dracoshield around, making doing any meaningful damage to him all but impossible without some serious grinding. Thankfully actually defeating Desaix is not necessary - he decides to retreat once the other boss - an old friend named Slayde is defeated, which is much easier. As for the battle itself, there are three main areas of interest. The high point just in front of the right entrance to the castle, where there are four Archers and two Soldiers situated, the room at the very back of the castle where there are two Archers, one Knight and one Arcanist, as well as Desaix and Slayde and the large area in the center of the castle to the right of the high point. Ideally, you would want to split your group into two, and send both of them to both doors. You should also send one pegasus knight with each group if Faye was converted into a Pegasus Knight, or keep Clair in the centre so she can easily move to either side. This is because Pegasus Knights can fly over the door and unlock it from the other side. Although it may be tempting to rush forward with the left group, it makes it far easier to traverse the castle once the Archers are defeated. It is recommended that you situate the left group either just outside the left door or in the hallway beyond while the right group moves into the castle and defeats the six units at the high point. From there, slowly bait all of the Knights and Slayde in, being careful not to take too much damage and keeping a Cleric onhand. As aforementioned, once Slayde is defeated, Desaix will retreat. All that has to be done is cautiously picking off the remaining four units. Category:Gaiden chapters